Sephiroth
Sephiroth is an Ultimate Destiny Wrestling competitor. Along with Skeletor, he is a two-time UDW Tag Team Champion as one-half of The Outsiders. Career Early career Sephiroth debuted on March 9, 2013 when he teamed up with Skeletor to take on Kratos and the then-UDW Universal Champion The Hulk. Sephiroth and Skeletor won the match after Kratos walked out on his partner, and the resulting turmoil lead to a championship Fatal Four Way at Joker's Funhouse I. Kratos would win the match and the title, but the competition over the Universal Championship would drive a wedge between Sephiroth and Skeletor. Sephiroth feuded briefly with Ronald McDonald before teaming up with Adolf Hitler in a losing effort to Freddie Mercury and The Hulk at Skeletor Show I. On April 29, 2013, Sephiroth was attacked from behind by Snoop Dogg after defeating Dante in singles competition. This lead to a match between the two at Cobra Rising I, which Sephiroth won handily to get his revenge. Sephiroth continued to compete in the undercard for some time, losing a match to Deadpool at Go Planet! I. He was the number one entrant in the 2013 Royal Rumble match, being eliminated by his former ally Skeletor. The Outsiders On January 28, 2014, Sephiroth stormed the ring after Skeletor defeated Dante. Tossing Dante from the ring, Sephiroth raised Skeletor's hand to show their former tensions had been forgotten. The two formed a tag team, calling themselves The Outsiders. Quickly proving themselves in the tag team ranks, they earned a shot at the UDW Tag Team Championship. The Outsiders faced the champions, Super Muscle (Superman and Kinnikuman) at Coast to Coast I. Skeletor pinned Superman following a Skull Crushing Finale to capture the belts, earning both men their first championships in UDW. Following this victory, The Outsiders were upset by the new tag team of the Arabian Knights (Aladdin & The Genie). This lead to a title defense at Joker's Funhouse II, where The Outsiders were able to retain the championship. Following another successful title defense at Spider's Web II over The Great Saiyaman and Space Ghost, The Outsiders were targeted by Punish, Terminate (The Punisher and The Terminator). The Outsiders defeated them in a non-title match on UDW Showcase, leading to an argument between The Punisher and The Terminator. The team seemed ready to break up, until The Terminator managed to defeat Sephiroth in singles competition. Sephiroth attempted to attack The Terminator after the match, but was unable to get the best of him. Punish, Terminate challenged for the UDW Tag Team Championship at [Show II. Despite the momentum gained by The Terminator heading into the match, their miscommunication allowed The Outsiders to again retain their championships. That same event, Skeletor cashed in his Money in the Bank contract to become the UDW Universal Champion while also holding the UDW Tag Team Championship with Sephiroth. Expanding The Outsiders After successfully retaining against Dante and Darth Maul at Nuremberg II, The Outsiders were challenged by Batman and Nightwing at Gotham Nights II. In order to prepare for the duo, The Joker was brought in as a third member of The Outsiders. He accompanied Skeletor and Sephiroth to the ring, helping them retain against the new challengers. However, due to his rivalry with Sherlock Holmes, he was unable to accompany them against Super Muscle at Supershow II. Nonetheless, Skeletor and Sephiroth were still able to retain against the former champions. After successfully defending the titles against Super Muscle at Supershow II, The Outsiders renewed their rivalry with Punish, Terminate. Following an extreme rules match with The Punisher, Sephiroth offered a handshake as a show of respect, but was denied by an angry Punisher. At North Pole Riot II, The Outsiders defeated Punish, Terminate to retain the UDW Tag Team Championship. A rematch was scheduled for Hulk Bash II, this time under tornado tag team rules, but The Outsiders picked up another decisive victory. In March, The Outsiders began battling Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers. After Sephiroth lost to Myers in singles competition, Skeletor laid down the gauntlet and went on to face Jason in a Falls Count Anywhere match. Jason won the match, surprising Skeletor to the point that he raised Jason's hand after the match. At Coast to Coast II, Jason and Michael brought Freddy Krueger to the ring for their championship bout, tipping the scales and allowing them to end The Outsiders' historic reign. Match Record In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Black Sky Meteor (Spear from the top rope) :* Safer Wings (Bridging double chickenwing) :* Supernova (Lifting DDT, sometimes from the top rope or transitioned to a sitout facebuster) *'Signature moves' :* Shadow Flare (Spinning side slam) :* Tornado Bomb (Spin-out powerbomb) *'Managers' :* She-Hulk :* Skeletor *'Wrestlers Managed' :* Skeletor *'Entrance themes' :* "One Winged Angel" by Nobuo Uematsu (March 9, 2013 – present) Championships and accomplishments (Sephiroth & Skeletor) as UDW Tag Team Champions.]] *'Ultimate Destiny Wrestling' :* UDW Tag Team Championship (2 times, with Skeletor) External link Sephiroth Superstar Highlight Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UDW Competitors Category:UDW Tag Team Champions Category:The Outsiders